Old fation adventures
by ariedling
Summary: What happens when  you mix Black Butler and Emily of New Moon? a whole lot of adventure.  Follow Emily and Ilsa as they meet there best friend Elizabith's fieonce Ciel, and try to make  Ilsa's father Grell and Emily's Aunt Laura, admit there feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Ilsa were sitting in the apple orchard on one of their last days of summer. They were discussing two very important things.

The first was there trip to the city to see Elizabeth Middleford, their best friend whose family owned a summer house in Markdale, where they lived. They would finally meet her fiancée Ciel Phantomhive and see his butler, Ilsa's father, at work.

The second was about playing matchmaker to Ilsa's father Grell, and Emily's Aunt Laura; and trying make them admit their feelings towards each other. He met Emily's aunt two years ago, after Emily's parents passed away and she was sent to the country.

"I know!" Ilsa said looking up from her thinking position, "We can have William say father has to remarry again."

William was the boss of all grim reapers, so Ilsa's father, Grell, worked under him. All grim reapers were required to marry and have at least one child, to do their part in populating the earth.

Grell married his childhood friend and had Ilsa. But Ilsa's mother died when Ilsa was a baby, and Grell never remarried after that.

"No," Emily said with a sigh, "You know he wouldn't agree to that. Besides, what if he chooses that Sebastian guy?"

Ilsa countered, "True, but William wouldn't allow him to marry a guy, either. Wouldn't it make more sense if he just married your Aunt Laura? They're a great match, everyone in town says so."

"ILSA, EMILY!" The girls heard their names being called over the valley.

The girls ran to find Grell Sutcliff and Laura Murray waiting for them. Ilsa grinned, it looked like the two had gone for a walk and both were smiling at each other.

"See you tomorrow on the train!" Ilsa told Emily. Emily waved back at Ilsa, and the adults nodded.

Grell sighed as they walked through the door of their house; the last thing to do in order to get ready was the hardest.

"Ilsa," he said closing the door, "Time for a bath."

Ilsa turned. "I took one two weeks ago," she argued.

"Ilsa, we are leaving tomorrow. You need to take a bath. No arguments," He said wearily.

"No." she said crossing her arms.

"Then we won't go," he said.

"But we have to go. Emily's aunts will be out of town, and you have business in the city. And William won't watch us, remember?" She added.

"Ilsa, now," he said in a tone that meant it was the end of the conversation.

The next day was so busy, Grell didn't know how they managed to get on the train, ready to go by 8am.

Emily and Ilsa watched as he gave Laura a kiss on the cheek goodbye. When they were settled on the train, both girls stared at him.

"None of your business," he said with a smile as they rolled away.


	2. arrival

It was a long trip to say the least. A whole day on the train had the three of them exhausted.

Finally, they had arrived. "Wow!" the girls said in awe .

"Look at these roads-!" Emily said.

"And the tall buildings!" Ilsa said.

"Watch out!" Grell yelled, pulling them back as a buggy passed quickly. "They don't stop for people, so you must be careful." he said.

"Come," he added as they walked to a building lettered "UNDERTAKER".

"Father, why are we here?" Ilsa asked as they walked in.

Right as the door closed, a blond, curly haired girl came bounding up to them. "Thank goodness you are here! I was worried that I would die of boredom!"

"Elizabeth!" the girls cried, hugging.

"Why are you in such dreary place like this?" Emily asked, looking around.

"Paula went to help her best friend and her new baby for a few months, so her father-" she tilted her head towards the Undertaker, "-is taking care of me." she added with a sigh, "He's so boring,"

"Now, now, Lady Elizabeth, it is not so bad," he said, trying to be helpful.

"You try being an adventurous child being looked after by a man lacking any sort of imagination whatsoever." she retorted.

"Lady Elizabeth," Grell said, with a slight warning.

Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment. She had a lot of respect for both Grell and Laura, mainly because her parents were always away, and Grell and Laura took care of her more often.

"Now, come, off to Ciel's." Grell said lightly.

When they got there, Emily and Ilsa couldn't have been less prepared for what they saw.

"BASSY!" Grell yelled, jumping into a well-dressed man's arms. "I missed you so much, Bassy," he said happily.

The man Sebastian, as Elizabeth pointed out seemed to be quite annoyed. "I've never seen any adult act like this," Emily whispered, turning towards the others, "Maybe he will cut us more slack then usual. Maybe we could actually get dirty!"

"Yeah," said Elizabeth, "Or maybe-"

She was cut off by the Undertaker. "Don't bet on it," he said, getting out of the carriage.

Elizabeth groaned.

"Ilsa!" She turned to see a blond haired boy a bit older then she was, and another more expensively dressed boy walking towards them.

"Finny, what are you doing here?" she asked excitedly. Finny was the cousin of Teddy whom lived in their town, and Ilsa happened to have a crush on him.

"I work here," Finny said with a smile.

"This is Ceil~" Elizabeth said, as she hugged him.

In the background, Tanaka whispered to Grell, "Now all we need is Teddy here," Tanaka chuckled, but Grell did not look so pleased.


	3. beginnings

"So," Ilsa said, "You're Ciel." she looked at him while she circled him. He wasn't like any other child, that was for sure. He had a serious look on his face and was very proper.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what this is about, but I don't have time for childish games." he turned towards Grell. "And you. I want you to start acting like an adult and help us with this mystery, or leave."

"MYSTERY!" all three girls said excitedly.

"Yes a case for us to resolve. The Undertaker and Lou will all be involved. We have no time for any of you." He said with a wave of his hand.

"We are quite good at solving mysteries." Emily pleaded.

"Yes Emily, has second sight - last winter she helped figure out what happened to my Ma. Apparently, she fell down a well while walking home, you know. In the dead of winter. Everyone searched and searched but no one could find her. " Ilsa said. "Too bad Emily caught the measles while doing investigating, though."

"Second sight?" Ciel said with a piqued interest.

"Like the fortune tellers, you know?"

Ciel tried not to let his excitement show on his face. He had always wanted to meet a fortuned teller, however, children were told they were dangerous.

"It was a one time occurrence; that is all." Grell cut in.

"You don't know that, father." Ilsa said, turning towards him.

"Grell is a father?" Ciel said disbelievingly. Sebastian looked equally interested.

"Where did that happen?" Ciel asked innocently.

Elizabeth was still too caught up in thought to be paying attention to the new question. "If only there was a way to test it out." Elizabeth said tapping her finger to her mouth. "Where can we catch the measles?"

"No one is catching the measles, end of discussion." Grell said.

After that it started to rain and the kids were all shooed inside.

"Master you weren't lollygagging to catch the measles, were you." Sebastian whispered, eyeing Ciel. Just then they heard, "I'm here~!"

"Lou!" Elizabeth cried, running to him. Lou was a very important figure in her life. He was like an uncle and had a big influence on her, especially since her parents were never around. "Emily, Ilsa, and I had no idea you were coming." He smiled. She walked him closer to the fire, where everyone was drying off.

The adults greeted each other. Lou then said with a smirk, "Grell, how do you suppose we are to solve a murder mystery with these children tagging along? Or are they planning to help us?".

"They will stay here for a week, then will be sent back to school." Grell said as a matter of fact.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Elizabeth said stubbornly.

"It is no place for children, Elizabeth." Ciel said curtly.

"You are as much a child as I," she argued back.

"No, Elizabeth. I have been through more than you can imagine."

The girls grew quiet. All of them had been through a lot - whether it be loosing there parents like Ciel and Emily, or growing up with no mother, like Ilsa, or in Elizabeth's case, having your parents pay no attention to you your whole life.

Just then the clock struck four. "I've got go," Elizabeth said in a hurry.

"Where to?" Emily asked.

"I'm helping Penelope's tribe out with a few things I promised a few days ago that I would." She said. Penelope was the daughter of the chief of the Dakotas, who were an Indian tribe right outside of town. If it weren't for Elisabeth's meddling and compromises towards peace, the entire tribe would be wiped out.

"See you later, I promise." She waved as she and Undertaker ran out the door.


	4. by the fire

The adults went to the other room to talk. Ciel would have followed, but he was too tired and cold to do so.

"I wonder what it would be like to meet an Indian princess," Ilsa said.

"I met an Indian once," Emily said quietly. "It was a month before father died. Teacher was mean to him. So father homeschooled both of us until the boy's tribe moved. A week later father died." She finished quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Ciel said embarrassed. "I didn't know."

"That's ok," Emily said, brightening up. "Father said everything happens at Gods will. If they were still around, I wouldn't know my aunt Laura, or Ilsa, Elizabith or Grell." She said.

"Yeah, and I think your aunt Laura and my father would be even further from admitting they like each other." Ilsa said.

"What? Grell likes a women?" Ciel asked, said surprised.

Emily sighed, "Him and my aunt Laura have liked each other for years. They just won't admit it."

"I don't get why adults are so afraid to admit there feelings." Ciel said.

Emily and Ilsa gave him a weird look.

"I thought you considered yourself a grownup," Emily said with a smile.

Ciel turned serious got a serious look on his face again.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I fully understand them. And," he said glaringly to Sebastian as he Sebastian brought them tea, "that doesn't mean I like bathes." He said glairing at his butler.

Sebastian smiled, "But master you wouldn't want to be dirty would you?" He asked.

Before Ciel he could answer Grell walked in.

"Sebastian, the first thing you should know about children is that you never ask them if they want to be dirty. They always say yes," he said.

"That is true," Lou said. "The three little girls I adopted, who are staying with my sister, by you guys actually." He said gesturing towards Emily and Ilsa, "Always say they want to do the oppisite of what is asked of them, I don't get that." He finished with a thought. "Your not supposed to, you're a grownup." Emily said.

Grell smiled, he loved being a father and knowing all of these kids.

After that there was a protest before bed. Ciel ended up not getting his nightly bath. He was too crabby. And Sebastian though presistant needed to plan a bit more with the adults on how to handle there new mystory.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Ciel came down to Emily and Ilsa eating breakfast and talking at the table.

"Hello Ciel," Emily said.

"Did you really eat breakfast in bed?" Ilsa asked in between bites.

"Yes," he said plainly.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"You're so lucky. We are never allowed to eat in bed, fathers afraid of mice." Ilsa said. "Plus he hates crumbs in the bed." She said.

"Crumbs," Emily said with a smile. "He hates anything in his bed, remember Ilsa," Emily said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah," Ilsa said. "We put a snake in fathers bed. It was a dare from Tweedy." She said with a laugh.

"Why would you take a dare? It's so dumb," Ciel said, sitting down. The girls went quite for a few seconds until Ilsa piped up,

"Tweedy and her group of friends think they are better then us. They think being rich is so great," Ilsa said.

"What's worse is my cousin Rhoda hangs out with group of friends," Emily said.

"She doesn't like me very much, she claims my family is like the black sheep in the family," she said.

"It's because my mother and father didn't want to live near everyone else. My mother didn't want her sister, my Aunt Ruth, bossing over her life as she dose with my Aunt Laura's," Emily said.

"Everyone seems to have family like that," Ilsa said.

"At least in the country," She added.

"My one aunt, Aunt Augestine, the one I only see at Christmas, seems to argue with my father all the time that he is raising me wrong. When father is away, she even tried to tell my Aunt Anna what to do when she was watching me, Even if it means going against his word," she said.

Ciel sighed, "I have a great aunt like that."

"Oh yeah," Emily said.

"Great Aunt Berney. Lizzy told us about her. Speaking of which, where is Lizzy?"

Just then Lizzy ran in.

(NP)"Sorry I'm up so late. Undertaker and I ate with Penelopie's tribe and heard some old folk tales last night. We didn't get home 'til midnight," She said happily.

"You two spend a lot of time there. You must like it, Lizzy," Ciel said .

"Yes. Undertaker is learning how they take care of their dead, and I am bettering my archery skills." Emily said happily.

Just then Grell and Sebastian came in.

"I just got a telegram from Laura. She— " Grell started.

"Did she tell you, she loves you?" Ilsa said excitedly.

"Or she can't live with out you?" Emily said. Ciel and Lizzy both had big smiles on their faces.

"No," Grell said with a smile. "She said that teacher got an offer at a boarding school, and therefore there is no teacher at the moment.

"Aww, you two are lucky," Ciel said.

"And you claim you're a full adult," Tanka said, coming in to polish the tea set.

"Now we get to solve that mystery with you right?" Emily said happily. "I'm afraid we have no choice. We have to leave this afternoon," Sabastion said. He then turned to Grell.

"I can tutor all four children until other arrangements are made," he said.

"I'm not a child," Ciel said. "And I refuse to be tutored when we are working."

"Emily and Ilsa are going to wait I think, so they are with everyone else when school starts up again," Grell said.

He then went off, as did the others, to go get ready. It was decided that Phantomhive manner would be shut down, and they all would help solve the mystery.


	6. train ride

The train ride was a three day journey. Grell had to admit, Sebastian was ready for any situation that could arise when traveling with five children.

Sebastian had brought an activities bag, but each child seemed to occupy themselves with their own hobbies. Emily continued to work on her book while Ilsa read some of Grell's old textbooks she had found. Ciel had his nose buried in paperwork while Finny played with some of his toy soldiers. Elizabeth was different though. When she wasn't playing games with the others or reading a novel, she was daydreaming.

It was the evening of the second day when the children began to get bored and cranky. While Sebastian saw to dinner, the children played tabletop bowling, one of many games the butler supplied. The girls and Finny were laughing and having a lot of fun, but someone was decidedly not participating.

"Why don't you play with us, Ciel?" Emily asked.

"Games are for children; I am not a child," he said, momentarily distracted from his work.

"That's not so at all. My Uncle York plays games with us all the time," Finny said after getting a strike.

"I love games! I do," Mey-rin said with a smile. "I still play paper dolls with my little sister and nieces."

"Father even plays with us at times," Ilsa added.

Ciel seemed to loose his patience at that point. "That's because your father is childish," he yelled, slamming down his paperwork.

"What's going on here?" Grell asked, coming in confused.

"We just asked Ciel to play a game with us, Father," Ilsa explained quietly.

"Excuse me, children," Sebastian said when he entered. "My master is a bit tired from the long trip. He will most likely play tomorrow."

Things, however, seemed to settle down by bedtime with the children's waning energy.

Accustomed to having Grell tuck them into bed, Emily and Ilsa were already waiting for him.

"Did you say your prayers, girls?" he asked.

"Yes," both answered quietly.

He then moved to Elizabeth who was reading her book in bed. "Lizzy, did you wash your face?" he asked the girl who always seemed to forget.

"No," she sighed, putting her book aside and going to the washroom.

He then went and covered Finny, who was already fast asleep. As he was leaving, he heard a small voice.

"What about me?" Ciel whispered so only Grell could hear him.

Grell smiled and went to Ciel's bunk. "Goodnight, dear boy. Did you say your prayers?" Ciel nodded, and even though it was dark, Grell swore he could see him smile before going to sleep.


	7. boat

Emily and Ilsa were excited to hear that they would be taking a boat to Japan for the mystery.

"Wow!" Ilsa said, admiring the watercraft. "I've never been on a boat nor to a different country."

"Neither have I," Emily said happily.

However, Ciel and Elizabeth were less than excited.

"I detest boat rides," Ciel stated. "The food usually tastes hurried."

"There's not much to do either," Elizabeth added.

"You know, Emily and Ilsa have never been on a boat so they will need a tour," Undertaker said.

Before either of them could answer, they heard a loud yell, "CIELLL!" and saw a tall, handsome man waving wildly.

"Prince Soma," Ciel groaned.

"A real prince?" Emily and Ilsa gasped together.

"Oh, I always wanted to meet a real prince," Ilsa added wistfully.

"So have I. I just never expected I would," Emily said.

Prince Soma smiled at them. "Well then, you all are lucky because I am going to help Ciel."

"You mean we get to travel with a prince?" Emily asked very happily. "I can write about it! Oh, how interesting a story," she said excitedly. She was sure now, right at that very moment, that she would be a great writer.

"Noooo," Ciel groused. "We don't need another child with us."

Just then, Emily and Ilsa got a big surprise.

"Emily, Ilsa, Finny, hey!" Teddy Kent said running toward them.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"He's here to pick me up. We're going to see our great aunt in France," Finny explained, giving Teddy a nod as he came.

"Oh," Ilsa said sadly. "So you won't be traveling with us?"

"No, sorry. Someday though," Teddy said.

As the two cousins left, Emily and Ilsa waved goodbye sadly. They then went to join the rest of the crowd and were officially introduced to Prince Soma before boarding the boat.


	8. tour

Once they were all on the boat, Elizabeth piped up, "Come, I will give you two a tour."

Ciel sighed, saying, "Well, you three need an adult escort, so come on."

The four children ran off. The first thing they saw was the ship's steering wheel.

"This is called the helm," Ciel explained. "Sometimes the captain lets me steer."

Afterward they went down to the bottom of the boat. They wondered around the different rooms till they came to the kitchen.

"This is my favorite part. The chef," Elizabith said pointing to a man peeling potatoes,

"He often lets me have a snack before dinner. By the way, hi, Harry." She waved at the cook excitedly then turned back to her friends.

"Let's go see the captain. He has a lot of cool things he has collected from his journeys."

"Do you always have the same crew?" Ilsa asked.

"For the most part. The queen herself handpicked this crew for her various undercover workers," Ciel said.

By now they reached the captain's chambers and Elizabeth knocked.

A jolly fellow with blond hair answered.

"Well, hello there, young Fantomhive, Miss Medford. And who are these two lovely ladies?" he asked, noticing Emily and Ilsa.

"Emily and Ilsa. They are my friends from the country."

"Aw, country folk, very charming. Are you a writer?" he asked Emily upon seeing her notebook.

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

"I do a bit o' writing myself. Mostly about my travels."

"He tells the best stories after dinner," Ciel said excitedly.

"We came here to see your treasures," Elizabeth said.

"O' course. Come on in," he said while moving aside.

The kids all looked around the captain's quarters.

"Look at this boat in the bottle," Emily said.

"How do you get it in there?" Ilsa asked.

"Well now, let me see," The captain said, scratching at his beard. "Ah ha, fairies."

"Fairies don't exist," Elizabeth said.

"You haven't been down South then. That's where I got the ship."

The kids didn't really believe him, but didn't argue. They looked around for an hour more. They liked all his maps and Emily was allowed to read his journals.

It was later that Undertaker came and called them for dinner. There was a big table laid out with many fancy dishes. Ciel, Elizabeth, Ilsa, Emily, Prince Soma, the captain, Lau and Grell all sat at the table while Sebastian and Agni served. The others ate in the kitchen.

Emily and Ilsa had to admit it was weird being served. But, as Grell noted, it was nice not having to do dishes.

"Father, can we get a servant?" Ilsa asked.

Grell laughed. "Not a chance, Ilsa, but it's a fine idea."

After dinner they heard a story from the captain's travels. Then the grownups seemed to go off and do their own thing and the kids had to sit and play a game with Prince Soma before bed.

"How are Penelope and Nani?" the prince asked Elizabeth.

She giggled. "Both are good." She then explained for the others,

"Nani is Penelope's older sister. She and the prince are sweet on each other."

"And," the prince added, "Lizzy and Penelope seem to like to spy on us." The kids all laughed at this.

"I spy on Matthew at times, too," she added.

"Yes, well, your brother is smart and doesn't bring his girlfriends around much when he comes from school."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Ciel and the adults were discussing their strategy. When Lizzy tried to help, she was shooed away with the reasoning that she was a child. She was used to this from Ciel, but not from the others. Due to this dismissal she was in a sour mood for the rest of the day.

Emily and Ilsa had their own things to do. Emily worked all morning on updating her writing about their trip while Ilsa read some books.

It was the afternoon was when Prince Soma tried to cheer up Lizzy.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. Ciel is only doing this for your best interest."

"Humph," she said.

"Come on, Lizzy. Ciel and I have been through a lot more then you have. We don't get as scared as you girls," he said soothingly.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she shot back.

"I know, but please understand this is for the best. We don't want you getting hurt."

"I am just as capable as the rest of the people on this ship, if not more." By now she had picked up a sword and was fencing with the air.

"Let me join in," Lou said with a smile. He loved fencing with her and soon everyone was watching.

"You're really good, Lizzy," Ilsa said in awe.

"She's one of the best in England," Ran-Mao said.

"We taught her well," Lau said with a smile.

"She's good at all that stuff: fencing, archery, and she's getting good with her aim when it comes to shooting," Bard said.

"That's awesome," Ilsa and Emily said.

"There are no girls in our town that can do that stuff," Emily said.

"Of course not," May-Rin said. "People of noble birth are brought up differently and for different purposes. You girls are brought up to live your own life and do things for yourselves. Lizzy has more freedom due to the luxury of servants. You guys, just like me, need to learn to manage a household, but for Lizzy, others do it."

The two girls nodded.

"I'm glad for that," Lizzy said happily. "I can't even boil water, not that I'd want to."

"That's our Lizzy" Undertaker said happily.

"So what kind of mystery are we solving?" Emily asked.

Ciel sighed. "I guess it's OK to know the basics since you are coming along. The queen had a crown in one of the museums but it was stolen as well as a few other artifacts. For example, her great grandmother's necklace, cuff links and an old doll."

"Oh," Emily said confused.

"What?" Ilsa asked.

"I had a weird dream about someone that looked like a present calling the queen cousin. The odd thing is that they looked alike."

**Thanks to my editor dax 11**


End file.
